Entre le Feu & la Glace
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: Un beau matin, Sakura à la surprise de se réveiller dans le manoir Uchiha où Itachi lui apprend que, c'est non seulement lui qui l'a ramassé complètement pétée dans la rue, mais qu'il est également son nouveau coach et partenaire de mission...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

« AIE! Merde, ça fait mal! » - fut la première chose que Sakura se dit lorsqu'elle se réveilla en parlant du pivert qui s'était fait une joie de faire son nid dans son crâne.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et ouvrit paresseusement ses paupières qu'elle sentait d'ailleurs très lourdes.

Mais elle commença à douter de la fiabilité de sa vue quant elle ne reconnut aucunement la chambre où elle se trouvait comme étant la sienne. Celle-ci était même quasiment quatre fois plus grande, et largement au-dessus de ses moyens si l'on se fiait à la décoration de qualité et chic de l'endroit.

-Bon sang! Où est-ce que je suis? Et comment je suis arrivée là? - paniqua t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir bu comme un trou la veille.

Elle priait également de toutes ses forces de n'avoir rien fait de fâcheux (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire -_^); et que si ça avait été le cas: que c'était au moins avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Et non pas avec le premier pervers venu.

Elle s'assit tout doucement dans le lit, avant de se cacher le visage dans ses mains en gémissant:

-Plus jamais... Je ne toucherai plus jamais à une seule goutte d'alcool... Damné sois-tu Sasuke! Car c'est à cause de toi que je me suis mise dans cet état!

En effet, le cadet des Uchiha était la raison pour laquelle Sakura avait prit la cuite de sa vie.

Il se trouvait qu'ils étaient parvenus à le sauver de lui-même, et à le convaincre de revenir à Konoha. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs, pour cela, pas hésité à employer les grands moyens en utilisant une technique interdite pour ressusciter Itachi Uchiha, pour que celui-ci aide Naruto à faire revenir son imbécile de petit-frère à la raison.

Kakashi et Saï avaient réussi à récupérer le corps du frère-aîné de Sasuke avant Madara, et après que la technique du « rappel des âmes » de Kabuto eut cessé de faire effet sur lui.

Ensuite, ils l'avaient ramené à Tsunade qui eut à ce moment-là la lumineuse idée de le ressusciter.

Elle avait déclaré qu'ils n'auraient pas pu rêver d'un meilleur atout contre Sasuke et Madara. Sans compter que non seulement ils étaient parvenus à ramener Itachi parmi les vivants, mais qui plus est, un Itachi plus en forme et plus opérationnel que jamais car, la technique de résurrection employée par Tsunade lui avait redonné des yeux flambant neufs, ainsi que débarrassé de cette foutue maladie qui l'avait rongé durant des années.

Ce fut donc sans trop de mal que lui et Naruto allèrent mettre sa pâté à Madara, et des claques dans la tronche du Sasuke pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Et cela faisait à présent trois mois que ces évènements avaient eu lieu.

Konoha était redevenu comme avant et avait reprit son train train quotidien.

Mais ce qui avait poussé Sakura à rechercher le coma éthylique était que, la veille elle s'était une seconde fois déclarée à Sasuke, et que ce dernier l'avait de nouveau et définitivement repoussée.

Toutefois, il avait été fort surprenant, voire même inattendu, que le jeune Uchiha ait essayé de faire dans la dentelle. Il n'avait été ni froid ni agressif; et il lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, mais qu'il admettait cependant qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait beaucoup mieux que lui. Il avait aussi ajouter qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait qu'il n'était plus digne d'être encore aimé.

Après ça, la seule chose dont elle se souvenait était d'être allée dans ce bar aux fréquentations douteuses pour noyer son chagrin dans du bon saké. Mais passé un certain nombre de verres, c'était le noir complet.

Elle décida donc de se lever et de sortir de cette chambre histoire de savoir où elle était.

Dans un premier temps, elle fut plutôt soulagée de constater qu'elle était encore habillée. Mais bon! Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises-_^!

Puis, dans un second temps, elle avança jusqu'à la porte en titubant et en assurant au décors qu'il serait bien gentil s'il pouvait s'arrêter de tourner en serait-ce que deux petites secondes.

Au lieu d'arriver dans un couloir, comme elle l'avait imaginé, elle se retrouva directement dans une sorte de grand salon duquel une cuisine devait être proche, car elle pouvait aisément sentir des odeurs alléchantes de petit-déjeuné, ainsi qu'entendre les bruits habituels produits lorsqu'on prépare à manger.

Elle traversa alors le salon qui débouchait lui sur un couloir dans lequel sembla se trouver un peu plus loin la dite-cuisine.

Toutefois, elle avança dans sa direction un peu plus timidement, et s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant pas y entrer voire même y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Tu es réveillée! - lui lança soudainement une voix venant de la pièce en question et qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

D'ailleurs, son cœur se serra et manqua même un battement une fois qu'elle eut mis un visage sur cette voix.

-Oh Seigneur, dites-moi que je me trompe, pria t-elle intérieurement en se sentant de plus en plus mal.

-Si tu continues à rester plantée comme ça dans le couloir, tu vas finir y prendre racines, ironisa la voix d'un ton sarcastique.

Sakura tenta de réprimer un frisson, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour entrer dans la cuisine, vu qu'il était inutile de se cacher étant donné qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Puis, elle cessa de respirer pendant un moment en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas fait erreur et qu'il s'agissait bien d'Itachi. Sauf qu'il lui fallut tout de même quelques secondes pour le reconnaître car, il avait les cheveux détachés, et que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça.

-Pour tout te dire, je suis drôlement surpris que tu sois déjà réveillée. Tu as bien dormi? - lui demanda t-il en continuant à préparer le petit-déjeuné comme si de rien n'était.

-Euh... Bah... Oui...Merci, bafouilla t-elle plus que gênée en trouvant subitement le planché très intéressant.

-Tu devrais boire ça, lui conseilla t-il en allant poser un verre sur la table qui les séparait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? - interrogea t-elle en ne quittant qu'à moitié le sol des yeux.

-De l'aspirine, répondit-il naturellement en retournant à son occupation, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus ironique: Tu peux t'approcher pour prendre le verre sans avoir peur. Cette table n'a jamais mordu personne, tu sais...

Une veine pour elle qu'il lui tournait le dos car, comme ça, il ne la voyait pas devenir plus rouge à vue d'œil tellement qu'elle se sentait vraiment idiote d'un coup. Mais en même temps, elle n'était pas complètement certaine qu'il ne voyait rien, parce qu'avec les Uchiha et leur sharigan on était jamais sûr de rien.

-Euh... Bah merci, bafouilla t-elle de nouveau en faisait ce qu'il lui avait suggéré.

Elle bu le verre d'une traite, réprima une grimace à cause du goût amer du médicament et se décida enfin à poser LA question?

-Comment se fait-il que je sois ici?

Itachi se tourna vers elle avec un air tout à fait impassible sur le visage.

-Comme ça va être un peu longs à t'expliquer, je préférerai le faire pendant le petit-déjeuné, lui répondit-il calmement. Mais si tu veux, en attendant que je finisse de le préparer, tu peux aller prendre une douche. Il y a une salle de bain au fond du couloir à droite. Je t'y ai même déjà laissé quelques vêtements à moi au cas où tu voudrais te changer.

Sakura tomba complètement des nus. Elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendu.

-D'accord! On va faire comme ça, convint-elle en filant tout droit à la salle de bain.

D'ailleurs, elle avait réagi avec tellement d'aplomb qu'elle était sûre qu'Itachi avait dut la trouver encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Seulement, elle avait juste vu là une excuse pour s'éloigner de lui, et lui permettre de se calmer et de mieux réfléchir à tout ça...(Moi perso, je lui aurais demandé de bien vouloir me montrer le chemin jusque dans la douche -_^)

-Les Uchiha sont décidément des pourris-gâtés de la vie! - pensa t-elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain en songeant qu'Ino tuerait père et mère rien que pour en avoir une comme celle-la.

Elle prit donc une bonne douche en se délectant de chaque gouttes d'eau car elles soulageaient sa gueule de bois autant que l'aspirine.

Ensuite, elle s'habilla seulement du T-shirt qu'il lui avait laissé, car comme il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, surtout au niveau de la longueur, elle s'était dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre un pantalon. Et le T-shirt en question était bleu foncé avec le traditionnel éventail des Uchiha dessiné dans le dos.

Quant elle retourna à la cuisine, elle fut assez surprise de voir Itachi assis à la table en train de l'attendre bien tranquillement.

-Déjà fini? Je pensais que tu serais plus longue, la taquina t-il gentiment.

Décidément! Le véritable Itachi Uchiha était très différent de celui pour lequel il s'était fait passer durant des années.

Néanmoins, Sakura ne répondit rien, et se contenta de sourire timidement et de s'asseoir de la même façon en face de lui.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle prendrait docilement le petit-déjeuné avec lui carrément au manoir Uchiha: encore le veille, elle aurait explosé de rire et proclamé que c'était parfaitement impossible.

Mais pour le moment, elle ne rigolait pas du tout et priait pour que ça ne se sache pas, parce que sur toutes les filles qui étaient autrefois amoureuses de Sasuke, une bonne moitié étaient à présent folles du grand-frère. Et elle n'avait pas très envie de se faire lyncher par une meute de furies jalouses et déchaînées.

-Tu m'as dit que m'expliquerais tout durant le petit-déjeuné, se permit-elle de lui rappeler sans pour autant le regarder ni toucher à son assiette.

-D'accord, mais avant j'aimerai savoir si ça t'arrive souvent de tester les limites de ta descente, répliqua t-il d'un ton passablement amusé.

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite, et baissa encore plus et suffisamment la tête pour que son visage se retrouve à moitié caché derrière ses cheveux. Et une chance pour elle que ceux-ci étaient rose, parce que comme ça, ils camouflaient en partie les rougeurs de honte qui étaient apparues sur ses joues.

-Bah, à vrai dire, c'était la première fois que je buvais, avoua t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Et bien dis donc, pour un coup d'essai c'était quelque chose!

Cette remarque eut le don de donner à Sakura des envies d'aller s'exiler sur une autre planète. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi honte.

-Cependant, reprit plus sérieusement Itachi, je ne saurai mieux te conseiller que d'éviter de boire autant à l'avenir, car tu n'auras sans doute à chaque fois pas autant de chance qu'hier soir. On peut même dire que tu as eu une sacrée veine que je te cherchais justement à ce moment-là, et que je trouvé à temps pour empêcher qu'il ne t'arrive des choses assez fâcheuses...

-Comment ça? - s'écria t-elle vivement en relevant brusquement son regard vers lui.

-Disons que je t'ai trouvé en compagnie de trois types, d'environ trois fois ton âge, et qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir uniquement te raccompagner chez toi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Qu... que... QUOI? - s'étrangla Sakura en ayant plus envie de mourir que de s'exiler maintenant.

Itachi allait ajouter quelque chose quant ils entendirent une voix familière crier:

-IMBÉCILE! DÉCIDÉMENT, ÇA NE S'ARRANGE PAS CHEZ TOI!

-Tiens! Ne serait-ce pas mon cher petit-frère qui nous fait profiter de sa voix mélodieuse dès le matin? - lâcha sarcastiquement Itachi, avant d'ajouter: En plus, c'est seulement maintenant qu'il rentre.

Le dénommé « petit-frère » en question arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, flanqué de Naruto qui se massait le haut du crâne, là où Sasuke l'avait probablement frappé.

Par contre, ils manquèrent l'un comme l'autre de tomber à la renverse en voyant Sakura et Itachi prendre tranquillement le petit-déjeuné ensemble.

… _à suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« **Médusés **»

Il n'y avait sans doute pas meilleur adjectif pour définir l'état émotionnel actuel de Sasuke et Naruto à cause de la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Quant à Sakura, elle était complètement tétanisée sur place; et était aussi devenue tellement écarlate, qu'elle avait à coup sûr pulvérisé le record personnel d'Hinata.

Comme si la situation n'avait pas été suffisamment gênante pour elle: il avait fallu que Sasuke en rajoute une bonne couche en se pointant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sakura? - l'interrogea t-il en étant pire qu'ahuri.

-Ça ne se voit pas? Elle prend le petit-dèj, sembla se faire un plaisir d'intervenir Itachi en se moquant gentiment de son petit-frère.

-J'AVAIS REMARQUE MERCI! - tempêta ce dernier après son aîné en lui balançant un regard furax voulant clairement dire: « Appelle-moi « **Con **» aussi! »

Puis, il ajouta d'un ton et d'un air des plus suspicieux:

-Ce que je veux savoir c'est: Pourquoi Sakura petit-déjeune chez nous? Et qui plus est, avec une de tes fringues sur le dos...

-Exactement! - se décida enfin Naruto à participer à la conversation en prenant une attitude scandalisée.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça! » - jura intérieurement Sakura.

Voilà que Sasuke et Naruto l'achevaient en se montant un film digne d'une adaptation cinématographique d'un des foutus bouquins de Jiraiya!

En plus, leurs réactions semblaient plus éclater qu'embarrasser Itachi.

-Rien de bien méchant. Elle a juste eu un petit accident avec de la boue en venant ici. Et elle en avait jusque dans les cheveux. Alors, je lui ai donc permit d'utiliser une de nos salles de bain pour s'en débarrasser. Sans compter que ça n'aurait pas été très logique qu'elle remette ses vêtements sales quand même, expliqua l'aîné des Uchiha le plus naturellement du monde.

Par contre, Sakura se demandait si elle rêvait éveillée, ou si Itachi était bel et bien entrain de raconter un méga bobard aux deux autres.

Toutefois, même si Naruto paraissait convaincu par cette explication; Sasuke, lui, le semblait un peu moins, et insista en demandant:

-Et en quel honneur elle est venue ici?

-Je l'ai tout simplement invitée pour, en quelques sortes, fêter le fait que notre hokage m'a désigné comme entraîneur et nouveau partenaire de Sakura.

-QUOI? - s'écrièrent les deux garçons à s'en décrocher la mâchoire; tandis que Sakura dut se mordre la langue pour éviter de faire de même, parce que sinon elle aurait fait capoter toute l'histoire qu'Itachi venait de leur servir.

* * *

Un peu après que Sasuke eut fait une belle petite crise de nerfs suite à cette révélation, Sakura avait envoyé Naruto voir Shizune pour que celle-ci lui rapporte quelques vêtements de rechanges.

Elle lui avait d'ailleurs fourni comme excuse la même histoire que celle qu'Itachi avait raconté aux deux autres.

Ensuite, elle était repartie avec elle, car elle avait eu dans l'idée d'aller demander quelques explications à Tsunade.

-Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison vous avez demandé à Itachi de m'entraîner personnellement, déclara Sakura aussitôt qu'elle eut passé la porte du bureau, et sans même saluer l'hokage.

Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs dans un premier temps surprise par une aussi vive entrée. Mais d'un autre côté, elle s'y était aussi un peu attendu. Puis, elle soupira légèrement, avant de répondre:

-Tu as un potentiel énorme Sakura. C'est certain. Mais mon expérience et mon savoir ne suffiront pas à l'exploiter correctement. Et je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais. Je ne peux rien faire de plus; contrairement à Itachi qui excelle dans tous les domaines, et qui est donc le mieux placé pour t'aider à t'améliorer. Sans oublier le fait qu'il a réintégré sa place de capitaine des ANBU; et que par conséquent vous serez souvent en mission. Ce qui te sera encore plus profitable, discourra posément l'hokage.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi moi? - insista Sakura alarmée.

Pendant un moment, Tsunade la regarda comme si elle n'avait plus qu'un seul côté du cerveau en état de marche.

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire? Et est-ce que tu sais qu'il y en a plus d'une qui tueraient pour être à ta place?

-Justement! Je ne le sais que trop bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous demande pourquoi moi! Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi?

-Je ne comprends pas très bien là?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que: déjà quant j'ai été mise dans la même équipe que Sasuke, je suis passée à un cheveux de me faire lapider! Alors que maintenant que vous me collez Itachi comme partenaire et entraîneur personnel, là je peux vous dire que je vais littéralement me faire crucifier! - s'écria Sakura à la limite de pleurer à cause de la panique et de la colère qui montaient en elle.

Tsunade considéra la jeune fille quelques secondes d'un air complètement éberlué, avant de franchement exploser de rire.

-Et bien, on a l'air de drôlement s'amuser dans le bureau de l'hokage de nos jours, commenta soudainement la voix d'Itachi visiblement sortie de nul part.

En fait, il était entré sans faire le moindre bruit, et se tenait à peine à deux mètres derrière Sakura, qui repassa aussitôt en mode Hinata en faisant une tête indescriptible, espérant qu'il n'ait rien entendu, pendant qu'il continuait d'observer Tsunade écroulée de rire sur son bureau en se tenant les côtes.

* * *

-QUOI? C'EST VRAI ÇA? - tempêtèrent en chœur Ino, Tenten et Temari.

Naruto venait de leur annoncer la dernière à propos de Sakura.

Sasuke était également présent, mais semblait s'être enfermé dans un mutisme profond.

Ils s'étaient réunis avec la plupart de leurs amis autour de bonnes glaces.

-C'est bizarre, intervint Neji. Itachi est à la tête des ANBU, et normalement le capitaine n'a jamais d'élève à cause de la surcharge de travail et du grand nombre d'absences.

-Oui, mais Mamie Tsunade a aussi intégrer Sakura aux ANBU et l'a désignée comme partenaire d'Itachi. Donc, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes, expliqua Naruto.

-Je proteste! - s'écria Ino. C'est pas normal ça! En plus, toi et Sasuke vous êtes largement meilleurs qu'elle, et vous n'avez pas été acceptés dans les forces spéciales!

-Mais c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que notre hokage à fait ça. Pour qu'elle puisse rattraper leur niveau, suggéra timidement Hinata d'une toute petite voix.

-Et alors? C'est pas une excuse! Figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une mise à niveau! Et c'est pas pour ça qu'on me file un nouvel entraîneur! - persiffla la blonde en faisant clairement sentir qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec l'ensemble de la situation.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous énervez comme ça, parce que s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit être perturbé ici, c'est moi, intervint Sasuke avec son habituel ton glacial.

-Ah non! Je regrette, c'est moi qui est le plus à plaindre! - contredit Naruto.

-Et en quoi je te prie? - l'interrogea son meilleur amis en lui balançant l'un de ses plus beaux regards de tueurs.

Le concerné prit alors un air des plus horrifié, et s'écria:

-Déjà que le vieille a transformé notre fragile petite fleur de cerisier en monstre; alors que ton frère, lui, il va en faire le Diable en personne! Donc, je te raconte pas tout ce que je vais me prendre dans la gueule!

-Ah oui! C'est fort possible ça! - plaisanta de bon cœur Shikamaru.

-Ouais! D'ailleurs, c'est pas plus mal qu'on puisse parfaitement voir le sceau de Kyûbi sur toi. Parce qu'il nous sera fort utile pour t'identifier plus tard, en rajouta Saï.

-Ah... Ah... Ah... Très drôle, ria jaune Naruto.

-Quant on parle du loup, fit Neji en les invitant à suivre son regard, qui était en fait braqué sur Itachi et Sakura arrivant droit dans leur direction.

-Rebonjour, leur dit le renard comme si de rien n'était une fois qu'ils furent devant eux.

Sasuke, lui, semblant être retourné dans sa bouderie morose.

Quant aux deux nouveaux venus: Itachi était tout à fait serein et décontracté. Contrairement à Sakura qui sentait peser sur elle les regards assassins d'Ino, Tenten et Temari, et qui se serait bien volontiers cachée dans un trou de souris, s'il y en avait eu un dans le coin.

-Vous avez appris un décès ou quoi ce matin? - interrogea sans prévenir l'aîné des Uchiha.

-Non pourquoi? - répondit Shikamaru au nom de tout le monde semblant passablement surpris par cette question.

-Alors c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement que vous nous faites là? - répliqua Itachi en guise de précision.

-Euh..., fut la seule explication qu'ils furent capable de fournir en se sentant plus que penauds.

-Vous voulez de la glace? - proposa soudainement Hinata à Itachi et Sakura.

Permettant au passage de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Non merci, refusa poliment le premier.

-Moi, je veux bien, répondit par contre la deuxième en se disant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Surtout au niveau du moral.

-Naruto et Sasuke nous ont dis que se serait toi qui entraînerais Sakura désormais, osa timidement Tenten à l'adresse d'Itachi.

-Et puisqu'on en parle, se décida à refaire surface le cadet Uchiha. Tu as plutôt intérêt à faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas un seul cheveux de travers. Parce que sinon, ce sera la guerre entre nous, mit-il en garde son aîné.

-Bien entendu que je vais prendre soin d'elle! - s'insurgea Itachi d'un air faussement outré. D'ailleurs, je m'y met tout de suite si tu veux, ajouta t-il en prenant le pot de glace des mains de Sakura, et de lui tendre la cuillère en lui disant: Allez Sakura, ouvre la bouche!

-ITACHI! - vociféra Sasuke en écrasant dans sa main son propre pot de glace, tandis que les autres garçons explosèrent de rire.

Contrairement aux filles qui devinrent subitement rouges de colère, à l'exception d'Hinata qui tomba carrément dans les pommes.

… _à suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sakura releva péniblement la tête, tout en recrachant la terre qui s'était faufilée dans sa bouche, après s'être retrouvée pour la cinquième fois en moins de deux minutes le nez écrasé contre le sol.

-Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes déjà, lui lança la voix sarcastique d'Itachi.

La jeune kunoïchi eut un sourire crispé. Puis, elle se remit debout en essayant de ne pas penser à ses articulations endolories.

-Dis, t-es sûr que Tsunade t-as bel et bien demandé de m'entraîner et non pas plutôt de me tuer? - demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Sakura, sans vouloir me vanter, si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, tu serais morte depuis longtemps.

-Ouais... Question idiote, marmonna t-elle en pensant que, de toutes manières, si elle voulait se faire assassiner: elle avait juste à demander à la foule de filles qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, faisant mine d'être là aussi par pur hasard et toute innocence.

Il était certain qu'avec elles, elle aurait été plus que servie.

-Pause! - annonça t-elle en allant s'écrouler au pied d'un arbre en soupirant très lourdement.

Il y eut un drôle de silence durant lequel Itachi l'observa d'un air réfléchi.

-À mon avis, ça ne sera pas utile de continuer cette évaluation de ton niveau au ninjutsu, car c'est assez évident que tu as un problème de concentration.

Sakura le regarda aussi hébétée que s'il venait de lui coller une gifle sans raison.

-Comment ça « un problème de concentration »? - chercha t-elle à comprendre.

-Disons que tu es distraite si tu préfères. Et je ne crois pas que toute cette tribune en soit l'unique cause, expliqua t-il posément en faisant allusion aux nombreuses présences, majoritairement féminines, qui les entouraient, avant d'ajouter un brin plus ironique: sans compter que je ne crois pas non plus à la soudaine vocation de Tenten et de Ino pour l'ornithologie, dit-il en regardant un peu plus loin les deux concernées qui s'empressèrent aussitôt de braquer ailleurs les objectifs des paires de jumelles dont elles s'étaient armées.

-Seigneur, dites-moi que je rêve, bougonna Sakura, en respirant profondément, les yeux fermés.

-Remarque, je te comprends. Ce petit manège commence moi-aussi à m'agacer, lui assura Itachi en allant également s'adosser contre l'arbre les bras croisés; mais en restant debout cependant.

Il y eut de nouveau un bref silence que Sakura ne tarda pas à briser:

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié de n'avoir rien dit à Sasuke et Naruto à propos de... mon petit dérapage, fit-elle assez gênée en jouant avec le bas de son débardeur.

-Pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Il suffisait juste de regarder la tête que tu faisais pour deviner que tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'ils le sachent. Et puis, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère d'embarrasser encore plus les gens. Quoique, si ça avait été Kakashi par exemple; là par contre, je ne mes serai pas gêné pour enfoncer le clou.

-Il est vrai que, malgré vos affabilités à chaque fois que vous vous voyez, on ne peut s'empêcher de sentir une espèce de tension entre vous. Il y a une raison particulière à ça? - lui demanda t-elle en le regardant cette fois.

-En fait, ça remonte à l'époque où nous étions tous les deux dans les anbus. Et il y a avait vraiment des jours où il me tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs avec ses foutus bouquins.

Sakura émit un petit rire, avant de déclarer:

-Je vois qu'il y était déjà sacrément accroc.

-Oh que oui. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas l'envie de lui faire bouffer qui me manquait. Surtout quant il se montrait capable de me raconter, à la ligne près, qui faisait quoi avec qui. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que je n'avais que treize ans, et qu'il aurait dû avoir honte de me parler que de ça à longueur de journée.

-Et alors?

-Alors il me répondait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi car, comme j'étais surdoué, dans ma tête j'étais déjà adulte. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Néanmoins, je devais quand même prier le ciel de me donner la force de ne pas le trucider sur place.

Ce coup-ci, Sakura explosa littéralement de rire.

Et un peu plus loin Ino et Tenten serrèrent davantage leurs mains sur leurs jumelles, tout en ayant l'air de regretter de ne pas avoir une ouïe de chauve-souris.

* * *

-C'est bizarre ça! J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent, déclara Kakashi en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté avec perplexité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore bien pu faire pour qu'on dise du mal de vous? - ironisa Tsunade tout en continuant à griffonner à son bureau.

-Mais rien voyons! Enfin, pas ces derniers temps du moins..., répondit-il en ayant l'air d'y réfléchir quand même.

-Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pour quelle raison vous êtes venu me voir, lui fit remarquer l'Hokage.

Kakashi s'accorda un moment avant de répondre.

-J'aimerai savoir ce qui vous a réellement poussé à demander à Itachi d'entraîner personnellement Sakura? - finit-il par demander.

Tsunade leva la tête de son occupation, et considéra son interlocuteur avec un drôle de sourire malicieux.

-Je vois que la version officielle, que j'aie d'ailleurs donné à Sakura, ne vous suffit pas.

-Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais m'en contenter. Quant on connait Itachi, et qu'on lui demande d'entraîner personnellement quelqu'un en particulier: c'est évident que ce n'est pas uniquement dans le but d'améliorer le niveau de la personne concernée. Ça cache forcément autre chose.

Tsunade se laissa aller bien au fond de son fauteuil.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison. Il y a bien un but précis là-dedans.

-Et quel est-il?

L'Hokage ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle parut même hésiter à le faire pendant un moment.

Était-il réellement nécessaire de faire part de ce détail à Kakashi?

Elle réfléchit encore un bref instant, avant de se dire qu'après tout pourquoi pas car, si elle avait vu juste, elle serait bien obligée de donner des explications un jour ou l'autre.

-Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler du **Clan Aisu**...

-Oui pourquoi? - s'étonna Kakashi.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez exactement?

-Le principal comme tout le monde. Je sais seulement qu'ils étaient originaires du Pays de l'Eau, et qu'ils ont tous été emprisonnés et exécutés soit disant pour trahison, il y a de cela quelques années. Et même si ce clan ne brillait pas pour sa puissance, il était cependant connu pour certains de leurs pouvoirs héréditaires et très particuliers. C'est tout ce que je peux en dire. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec Sakura.

-Le rapport entre Sakura et le Clan Aisu est peut-être beaucoup plus étroit que vous ne le pensez...

* * *

-Je suis rentrée! - annonça Sakura dans le hall d'entrée de chez elle, en fermant la paresseusement la porte derrière elle avec son pied.

Après quoi, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où sa mère était en train de préparer le dîné.

-Tu fais déjà à mangé? Mais il est seulement quatre heure de l'après-midi! - s'écria Sakura complètement abasourdie.

-Je sais ma puce. Mais comme nous avons des invités ce soir, je veux que tout soit prêt avant pour que je n'ai plus qu'à faire réchauffer.

-Ah? Et qui est-ce qui vient?

-J'ai invité les Hyûga et leurs filles.

-Vraiment? - se réjouit Sakura.

-Pourquoi cet enthousiasme soudain? - ria à moitié madame Haruno.

-Disons que pour la première fois depuis des jours, je vais enfin pouvoir passer un moment avec d'autres personnes que la famille sans me faire écorcher du regard.

-Quoi? - lui demanda subitement sa mère assez interloquée, en regardant sa fille avec inquiétude.

-Non rien! Laisse tomber! - s'empressa de répondre Sakura en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux plats déjà prêts et disposés sur la table.

-Et bien, on va se régaler ce soir, fit-elle innocemment, avant de quitter la cuisine pour aller rejoindre son père et sa grand-mère dans le salon où ils regardaient la télé.

-Bonjour ma chérie! - la salua monsieur Haruno avec un grand sourire. Comment s'est passé cette première séance d'entraînement avec le redoutable Itachi Uchiha.

-Bien. Mise à part le fait que tu dois te douter que contre lui, rien qu'au ninjutsu, que je me suis prise la pâté du siècle.

-Veinarde, souffla la grand-mère depuis son fauteuil avec l'œil pétillant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? - demanda Sakura passablement perplexe.

-Je veux dire que pour moi ce cher garçon est une pomme dans laquelle je croquerai bien.

-GRAND-MÈRE! T'AS PAS HONTE? TU AS CINQUANTE ANS DE PLUS QUE LUI! - tempêta Sakura complètement outrée, tandis que monsieur Haruno avala sa salive de travers, tout en se disant que ça ne s'arrangeait décidément pas chez la belle-mère.

-Et alors? - répliqua seulement la vieille femme en guise de défense.

-Raagghhh! Je vais prendre une douche! - râla Sakura en s'en allant d'un pas furibond.

… _à suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Sakura avait eu du mal à contenir sa joie de pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille à discuter avec Hinata. Car, non seulement celle-ci était toujours autant raide dingue de Naruto, et ne lui faisait donc pas la tête; mais aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas d'un caractère à imposer un sujet de conversation bien précis. Ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas passé la soirée à la harceler de questions sur l'aîné des Uchiha.

À la place elle avaient préféré parler de choses et d'autres, et s'étaient même prévues une journée shopping ensemble lors de leur prochain jour de congé en commun.

Mais malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas pu papoter jusqu'à pas d'heure car, Hinata partait en mission avec son équipe le lendemain matin, et Sakura avait elle-même une nouvelle séance d'entraînement avec Itachi.

Ce fut donc de bonne humeur et le sourire aux lèvres que Sakura était allée se coucher.

Par contre, elle fut réveillée par une odeur de café lui chatouillant les narines. Ce qui était plutôt bizarre étant donné que sa chambre était au premier et la cuisine au rez-de-chaussé. Et puis, elle doutait qu'il puisse exister un café à l'arôme assez fort pour grimper d'un étage et traverser une porte en plus.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle eut la surprise de voir une main maintenir, juste sous son nez, une tasse de café bien fumante.

Puis, elle leva son regard hésitant vers le propriétaire de cette main pour tomber sur le sublime visage d'Itachi, qui lui lança le plus naturellement du monde:

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Sakura se recula si brusquement, en criant presque, qu'elle tomba de l'autre côté du lit.

Elle se redressa aussitôt après, avec sa couverture sur la tête, et lui demanda d'un air complètement ahuri et paniqué:

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et comment tu es entré d'abord?

-Par la fenêtre. Comme un véritable voleur, lui répondit-il très calmement.

Après quoi, ils s'ensuivit un silence durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent. Lui, complètement zen; et elle, totalement hébétée.

-Bah bien sûr que non! - finit tout de même par déclarer Itachi. Je suis passé par la porte d'entrée comme tout le monde. Même si je veux bien admettre que, si j'avais encore fait parti de l'Akatsuki, qu'il y aurait eu de quoi se poser la question. Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Co... Comment ça la porte d'entrée? - continuait à flipper Sakura à la grande incompréhension d'Itachi.

-Comme toute personne civilisée, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnette, et on m'a ouvert.

-Qui?

-Ton père.

-Et tu n'as vu personne d'autre?

-Non. Ton père m'a dit que ta mère et ta grand-mère étaient sorties faire des courses.

Sakura laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement, avant de virer brusquement sa couverture de sur sa tête, et de se mettre debout.

-À la bonne heure! - s'exclama t-elle en s'élançant vers sa penderie. Dans ce cas là, on va tâcher d'être partis avant qu'elles ne reviennent. Attends-moi en bas. Et donne-moi deux minutes, le temps de m'habiller.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Et ton petit-déjeuné? - répliqua l'Uchiha qui, malgré le fait qu'il était surdoué, ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de Sakura.

-Je mangerai sur le chemin. Et crois-moi, vaut mieux que nous soyons partis avant que ma grand-mère ne revienne, lui assura t-elle en le tirant gentiment par un bras en dehors de sa chambre.

Mais il lui résista. Et la scruta d'un œil soupçonneux en lui demandant:

-Sakura, aurais-tu encore bu?

-Mais non voyons! Je m'efforce seulement de t'épargner un traumatisme à vie. Sauf si, ça fait parti de tes fantasmes les plus secrets de te faire violer par une septuagénaire atteinte de libido.

-Je te demande pardon! - s'exclama Itachi complètement déboussolé.

-À tout de suuuiiite! - se contenta de psalmodier Sakura, en le faisant définitivement sortir de sa chambre, et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke lisaient et tournaient paresseusement les pages des dossiers que Kakashi les avait contraint à consulter.

Et il était clair que les deux jeunes ninjas auraient nettement préférés être dehors à s'entraîner, plutôt qu'enfermés dans une des salles sombres et poussiéreuses des archives de Konoha, à faire des recherches sur un clan disparu.

-Pouufffhhhh! Ça rime à quoi tout ça Senseï? En plus, on s'ennuie comme des rats morts! - râla le renard en s'affalant sur la table.

-C'est vrai! - convint Sasuke. Ne le prenez pas mal Senseï, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Naruto. Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de faire des recherches sur le clan Aisu. Sans compter que ces dossiers ne m'apprennent rien de plus que ce que je sais déjà sur eux.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt que tu connaissais déjà pleins de trucs sur eux! Ça nous aurait épargné de prendre la poussière ici! - lui reprocha vivement Naruto; mais l'Uchiha ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu sais? - l'interrogea Kakashi.

-Je peux vous dire que pendant longtemps le Clan Aisu a été aussi puissant que celui des Uchiha. D'ailleurs, ils ont été limite rivaux.

-Je croyais que ce clan ne brillait pas pour sa puissance? - s'étonna le ninja copieur.

-Disons que ce détail a été mal interprété, puis déformé au cour des siècles. Ce clan n'a jamais rien perdu de sa puissance. Ils se sont juste retirés des combats et reconvertis en pacifistes; préférant développer leurs pouvoirs guérisseurs et faire avancer les recherches en médecine.

En entendant ça, Kakashi repensa aussitôt à cette phrase prononcée par Tsunade: « _Le_ r_apport entre Sakura et le Clan Aisu est peut-être beaucoup plus étroit que vous ne le_ _pensez_ »

Cette déclaration avait de quoi laisser perplexe quant on connaissait les incroyables talents médicaux de Sakura.

-Mais ce qui faisait surtout qu'ils étaient considérés comme rivaux des Uchiha – continuait tranquillement Sasuke – c'était que leur pouvoir principal était l'exact antithèse de celui des Uchiha. Et ils compensaient leur manque de techniques optiques par une utilisation plus que aisé de ce pouvoir. Ils pouvaient s'en servir sans avoir à faire de signes d'invocations; et également sans avoir à utiliser de chakras.

* * *

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui? - demanda Sakura à Itachi.

En effet, l'Héritier des Uchiha l'avait emmené dans un coin perdu de la forêt près de Konoha où se trouvait également une grande cascade.

-Pour deux raisons, lui répondit-il. La première est qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'on ait le droit à un public ici. Et la deuxième est que c'est l'endroit idéal pour s'entraîner et travailler sa concentration.

-Ma concentration? Avec le raffut d'enfer que fait cette cascade? - fit Sakura incrédule.

-Mais c'est fait exprès justement. Tu crois vraiment que tes futurs adversaires accepteront d'aller se battre dans un endroit plus calme pour te facilité les choses.

-Euh..., répondit-elle en se sentant complètement bêta.

-Et ce que j'entends par concentration, c'est le fait d'être suffisamment attentive à l'environnement qui t'entoure, afin d'anticiper les mouvement et les attaques de tes adversaires.

-Par exemple?

-Ça, répondit tranquillement l'Uchiha en apparaissant subitement derrière elle, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, et lui mettant un kunaï sous la gorge.

-Eh! Mais c'est pas du jeu! T'es trop rapide pour moi! - rouspéta t-elle révoltée en se dégageant.

-Pas du tout. Car, comme je viens de te l'expliquer, si tu es assez à l'écoute et concentrée, tu pourras entrevoir mes mouvements à venir avec une légère avance. Et donc, ma vitesse deviendra un problème que tu pourras aisément contourner.

-Comme si j'avais le sharigan? - réalisa soudainement la fleur de cerisier.

-Tu as tout compris. Mais ne t'attends pas à réussir du premier coup.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il lui avait fourni d'autres explications, il lui avait aussi dit qu'ils débuteraient cette journée d'entraînement par une séance d'esquives des techniques de bases.

Pour ça, ils s'étaient mis sur l'eau pour que Sakura puisse restée concentrée sur son flux de chakras, ainsi que sur les attaques d'Itachi.

-Je vais en premier te lancer une boule de feu. Alors, tiens-toi prête, la prévint Itachi qui se tenait à présent à une centaine de mètres d'elle.

Et si tôt dit si tôt fait. Une énorme boule de feu fonçait maintenant à toute allure sur Sakura, qui eut la lumineuse idée de relâcher son chakra, et de se laisser tomber dans l'eau pour l'éviter.

Mais au moment où elle voulu mettre son plan à exécution, un rideau d'eau se transformant aussitôt en mur de glace, se dressa en un éclair entre elle et la boule de feu, qui fut certes arrêtée par ce mur de glace, mais qui avait aussi fait fondre celui-ci en même temps.

-Et bien! C'était moins une..., avait commencé à s'écrier Sakura, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en affichant un air complètement hébété, et de demander: Une minute! Comment j'ai fait ça?

-C'est bizarre. Figure-toi que j'allais te poser exactement la même question, lui assura Itachi qui l'avait rejointe.

… _à suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'Auteur**

**Eh oui! Voici enfin le cinquième chapitre et... IIIRRRKKK! (se réfugie précipitamment sous son bureau, afin d'éviter de justesse une pluie de kunaïs et shurikens lancés par les lecteurs. L'auteur crut même voir deux ou trois tronçonneuses et scies à métaux dans le lot)**

**D'accord! D'accord! (sort de sa cachette en agitant un drapeau blanc)**

**Vous êtes furieux que je fus si longue à publier la suite! Chose que je conçois parfaitement puisque, je suis moi-même une lectrice de fanfics, et que , moi aussi ça me gonfle d'attendre après les suites! Mais comprenez-moi! (regard suppliant de chien battu) J'étais complètement en panne! Et quant l'inspiration nous quitte et ne se décide pas à revenir, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer.**

**« ... »**

**« ... »**

**Bon d'accord! Je l'avoue! J'avais aussi pas mal la flemme!^^**

**Mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit enfin là ce nouveau chapitre! Non?**

**Sur ce , bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Il régnait dans le bureau de Tsunade un gros silence de mort depuis qu'Itachi lui avait raconté en détails le curieux exploit de Sakura.

Et à cette nouvelle, l'Hokage avait pris un air interdit et réfléchit. Et n'avait également plus dit un mot dès lors. Comme si elle hésitait à prendre une certaine décision.

Itachi, lui, n'avait pas bougé; attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne bien sortir de ses pensées pour lui en faire part.

-SHIZUNE! - appella t-elle subitement sans prévenir.

-Oui? - répondit la concernée après être entrée dans la pièce.

-Veux-tu bien faire venir Sakura et ses parents ici; ainsi que Kakashi.

-Pourquoi Kakashi? - s'étonna Itachi, après que Shizune fut partie exécuter l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner.

-Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'il sache, répondit posément Tsunade.

-Vous croyiez?

-Moui...

-Et pour Naruto et Sasuke? Ainsi que tous les restes des amis de Sakura?

-Pour eux, je juge préférable d'attendre encore.

* * *

**Un peu plus tard. Toujours dans le bureau de l'Hokage...**

-Pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués d'urgence? Il ne se passe rien de grave, j'espère? - interrogea Sakura légèrement angoissée.

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire « grave »; mais au moins « très important », expliqua Tsunade en fixant Madame Haruno d'un curieux regard déterminé.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci se tordait très nerveusement les mains, et semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre.

Quant à Monsieur Haruno, il paraissait plutôt résolu. Un peu comme s'il savait exactement de quoi l'Hokage parlait.

-Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre que ça arriverait, marmonna t-il.

-Quoi donc? - s'impatienta Sakura en paraissant avoir compris que c'était d'elle dont il s'agissait.

Mais seul un silence très pesant et très gêné lui répondit.

-Vous voulez peut-être que je le fasse? - proposa tranquillement Tsunade.

-NON! - s'emporta subitement Madame Haruno à la limite de pleurer.

-Non quoi? C'est un « non » qui veut dire « je vais le faire »? Ou c'est plutôt un « non » qui veut dire « je ne veux pas qu'elle sache »?

-Que je ne sache pas quoi? Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me dire ce qui se passe ici? - s'énerva brusquement à son tour Sakura en bondissant de sa chaise; et en considérant ses parents avec un regard accusateur.

Kakashi, lui, se tourna vers Itachi planté dans un coin de la pièce, espérant qu'il veuille bien lui donner un indice. Mais l'Uchiha demeurait extrêmement calme et impassible comme toujours. Néanmoins, il était clair qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait.

-J'attends! - s'impatienta Sakura.

Ce fut Monsieur Haruno qui se décida le premier à parler:

-Je vais faire simple et franc ma Chérie. Voilà, génétiquement parlant – il prit une profonde inspiration – je ne suis pas ton père...

-Plaît-il? - répliqua aussitôt la Fleur de Cerisier, d'un air de dire: « C'est une blague, hein? »

De son côté, Kakashi manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise.

-C'est tout bonnement impossible ce que tu me dis là! Parce que j'ai dix sept ans; et que toi et maman vous êtes mariez depuis environ vingt ans! - argumenta Sakura.

Il y eut ensuite un bref silence très gêné, durant lequel personne n'échangea le moindre regard. Mais la jeune fille réalisa tout de même quelque chose.

-MAMAN! - vociféra t-elle sans prévenir, faisant sursauter tout le monde. COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA? COMMENT AS-TU PU TROMPER PAPA?

-Ma Puce, je peux..., commença Madame Haruno.

-Tout m'expliquer? Hein? C'est ça? - la coupa nettement sa fille d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas écouter ta mère, tu vas m'écouter moi, intervint Monsieur Haruno.

-Quoi? Mais Papa? Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense?

-Je vais te dire pourquoi. Mais pour ça, je veux que tu te rasseyes et que tu écoutes.

À vrai dire, Sakura ne savait plus trop à qui faire confiance. Sauf peut-être à la dernière personne qui avait tissé quelques liens avec elle. Et bien entendu, Itachi lui avait adressé un léger signe de tête affirmatif, lui suggérant donc de faire ce que son père lui demandait.

Elle poussa un gros soupir blasé, avant de reprendre place sur son siège, et de déclarer:

-Très bien! Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe!

-Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que quant ta mère à rencontré et eut son aventure avec ton père biologique, que nous étions à ce moment-là en pleine instance de divorce. Et que c'est pour cette raison que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Et puis, vu notre situation de couple, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle m'avait trompé.

-Quoi? Vous avez failli divorcer? - manqua bien de s'étrangler Sakura.

-Oui, mais tout ça appartient au passé.

-D'accord, mais en quoi c'était si important que je le sache?

-Parce que ton vrai père était un Aisu, si je ne me trompe pas, intervint pour la première fois Kakashi.

Les paroles mystérieuses de Tsunade faisant allusion à un lien entre Sakura et le clan Aisu. Les extraordinaires talents médicaux, ainsi que le maîtrise de l'élément de la glace de son ancienne élève, et propres à ce clan. Sans oublier ce qui venait d'être révélé dans cette pièce. Avec tout ça, il ne fallut guère longtemps au Ninja Copieur pour déduire ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

-C'est vrai? - demanda Sakura à l'adresse de sa mère.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle doucement. Et pas n'importe lequel. C'était le chef du clan.

-Ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de très important Sakura, ajouta Tsunade. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'aie demandé à Itachi de t'entraîner personnellement.

-Comment ça? - s'exclama Sakura en se tournant de nouveau vers l'Uchiha qui prit enfin la parole:

-En fait, le Katon des Uchiha et le Hyoton des Aisu ont toujours mystérieusement réagi l'un à l'autre. Ce qui était par conséquent un moyen très efficace de faire se réveiller le Hyoton des Aisu qui sommeillait en toi, expliqua t-il calmement.

-C'était uniquement pour ça tout ce cirque d'entraînement et de partenariat? - se révolta la jeune fille.

-Pas uniquement. Ce détail est tout à fait sérieux, tenta de la rasséréner l'Hokage.

-Très bien! Et je suis supposée faire quoi maintenant?

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Sakura était partie se réfugier dans un petit café tranquille de Konoha, où elle s'était installée à la place la plus dans l'ombre. Elle avait éprouvé le besoin de s'isoler pendant un moment, car elle n'arrivait pas à décolérer.

Comment avaient-ils pu lui cacher un truc pareil durant tout ce temps? Et pourquoi le lui révéler que seulement maintenant?

Par ailleurs, elle se demandait si sa grand-mère le savait.

-Sakura? - appella une voix familière des plus surprise.

La Fleur de Cerisier tourna la tête pour voir Naruto à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ce n'est pas ton genre de venir dans des endroits comme celui-là? - lui demanda t-il en s'approchant (il disait ça parce qu'il ignorait tout de la cuite qu'elle avait prise récemment...)

-Oh rien de bien précis. J'avais seulement besoin de réfléchir tranquillement.

-Tu n'es pas avec Itachi aujourd'hui? - s'étonna le renard.

-Non. Pourquoi ça te surprend autant?

-C'est peut-être parce que, depuis qu'il est devenu ton entraîneur et ton partenaire, qu'on vous voit très rarement l'un sans l'autre.

Sakura ne trouva rien à redire. Toutefois, elle trouvait que Naruto tombait bien finalement.

-Dis, je peux te poser une question? - demanda t-elle d'une voix assez hésitante.

-Quoi donc?

-J'aimerai savoir ce que tu as éprouvé lorsque tu as su que tu étais le fils du quatrième hokage?

Naruto la regarda un bref instant comme s'il venait subitement de lui pousser une seconde tête, car il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça. Mais il lui répondit tout de même:

-J'ai d'abord été terriblement frustré et en colère que l'on ne m'avait jamais rien dit. Mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé qu'on voulait seulement me protéger. De plus, comme j'étais par dessus le marché l'hôte de Kyûbi, j'étais déjà bien en danger. Donc, pas la peine d'en rajouter, car mon père n'avait pas que des fans.

Contre toutes attentes, Sakura de leva et se jeta dans les bras de son amis.

-Merci, lui souffla t-elle visiblement touchée.

-Merci de quoi? - interrogea t-il complètement scotché par cette réaction.

-Juste comme ça...

… _à suivre_

**Je sais! Ce chapitre n'est pas très marrant par rapport aux précédents. Mais je vous rassure, les suivants vont rattraper le coup!^^**

**À bientôt! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

-C'est une blague? - s'exclama Sakura à l'adresse de l'Hokage.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis son règlement de comptes avec ses parents sur ses véritables origines.

-Quoi? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir? Te connaissant, j'étais persuadé que tu aurais aimé en savoir un peu plus sur le Clan Aisu, s'étonna Tsunade.

-Ce n'est pas ça! C'est seulement que je ne m'y attendait pas du tout.

-Je comprends parfaitement ta surprise. Néanmoins, je suppose que tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait que le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus sur un sujet bien précis, est sans nul doute d'aller l'étudier directement sur place.

-D'accord, mais si je m'absente de Konoha pour aller poser tous un tas de questions sur un clan disparu sans que se soit une mission, les gens risquent de pas mal s'interroger, fit Sakura plutôt perplexe et hésitante.

-J'y ai pensé justement! Et j'ai donc déguisé ton départ en « fausse » véritable mission en prétendant avoir quelque chose à remettre à quelqu'un là-bas. Et bien entendu, comme il s'agit d'une « mission », Itachi va évidemment avec toi. Parce que sinon, dans le cas contraire, ça semblera cette fois-ci suspect.

-Et personne d'autre?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Pour rien, prétendit la fleur de cerisier en ayant parfaitement conscience que, quant tout Konoha serait au courant de son départ en tête à tête avec Itachi, que ça allait plus faire jazzer que s'interroger.

Elle se disait aussi que se ne serait pas du luxe que d'éviter de tourner le dos aux fangirls complètement hystérique de l'aîné des Uchiha jusqu'à leur départ; qui ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs. Elle avait, en effet, réussi à persuader Itachi de partir dès le lendemain sous le regard plus que suspicieux de Sasuke qui ne semblait pas très convaincu par cette histoire de mission à long-terme. Sans compter que l'impassibilité et les plaisanteries sarcastiques de son frère n'avaient fait que l'exacerber encore plus. Et Sakura le soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès, pour que l'idiot de petit-frère se triture un peu les méninges, et se monte tous un tas de films plus bizarroïdes les uns que les autres durant leur absence. Elle songeait aussi à ce pauvre Naruto qui allait sûrement faire les frais des nouvelles sautes d'humeur de Sasuke.

Mais malgré ça, cette pensée la fit tout de même sourire d'hilarité jusqu'aux oreilles, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le tableau. Et il y avait aussi de fortes chances pour que Kakashi en rajoute une bonne couche.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu peux bien rêvasser depuis tout à l'heure, mais ça a l'air drôle en tout cas, fit soudainement constater Itachi; alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement en direction du Pays de l'Eau.

-À rien de bien important par rapport à là où l'on va, expliqua t-elle en se secouant légèrement la tête, comme pour mieux s'aider à revenir à l'instant présent.

-Et puisqu'on en parle: vaut mieux que l'on joue les touristes aussi bien maintenant, que lorsqu'on y sera, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous. Déjà que c'est ce qui va probablement arriver quant on commencera à poser un peu trop de questions sur le clan Aisu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-C'est limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Et puis, là où tu as parfaitement raison: c'est que vu que Tsunade nous a dit de prendre tout le temps qu'il faudrait; nous allons donc suivre à la lettre son conseil. Et donc, inutile d'y aller en courant.

* * *

-Très sincèrement, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à vos attentions, fit Kakashi à l'adresse de Tsunade. Cette histoire remonte à il y a près de dix-huit ans. Et personne n'a jamais trouvé trace d'un quelconque complot. Alors, vous pensez réellement que Sakura et Itachi vont réussir à découvrir quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire?

-Pas besoin! Le truc bizarroïde est déjà tout trouvé: La soi-disant trahison des Aisu; alors qu'ils étaient des neutres et des pacifistes purs et durs. Rien que ça, c'est suspect.

-Tout à fait d'accord! Mais...

-Excusez-moi! - les interrompit sans prévenir Tenten, et apparue comme par enchantement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? - lui demanda Tsunade.

-En fait, ça fait des heures que je cherche partout Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata. Et comme je ne les trouve nulle part, je me suis dit qu'ils étaient peut-être avec vous. Vous ne les auriez pas vu des fois?

-Non, mais ils sont peut-être partis s'entraîner aux alentours du village. Tu as cherché dans ces coins là? - suggéra l'Hokage.

-Aussi!

-C'est bizarre ça! Surtout que moi non plus je n'ai vu ni Naruto ni Sasuke de la journée, intervint Kakashi. Mais bon! Ils finiront bien par remontrer le bout de leurs nez!

-Vous avez probablement raison. Je vais attendre qu'ils réapparaissent alors, fit Tenten en s'en allant passablement dépitée.

-Où en étions-nous? - reprit aussitôt Tsunade.

-Au fait que vous pensiez qu'il y a une chance pour que Sakura et Itachi découvrent quelque chose sur le Clan Aisu.

-Ah oui! Tu allais d'ailleurs, me semble t-il, me révéler ton opinion.

-Je voulais simplement dire que, même s'il y a vraiment eu un coup monté contre les Aisu, vous ne pensez pas que cela cacherait quelque chose de très grave pouvant mettre Sakura en danger?

-Bien entendu! D'ailleurs, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai collé Itachi à ses basques? Avec lui, on ne peut rêver meilleur garde du corps. Je t'assure qu'elle ne risque absolument rien.

* * *

Au même moment...

-KYAAAHHH! - entendit Itachi hurler Sakura depuis la salle de bain de l'auberge où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Et sans plus tarder, il balança le bouquin qu'il lisait, attrapa le premier kunaï qui lui tomba sous la main, et fonça tout droit dans la salle de bain pour avoir l'immense surprise d'y trouver Sakura, montée et recroquevillée terrorisée sur la commode, alors que l'Uchiha ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle dans la pièce.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend exactement? - interrogea t-il complètement abasourdi.

-L... Là! - bégaya t-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant vers le sol où se trouvait une petite souris, qui regardait la jeune fille affolée, en ayant aussi l'air de se demander ce qui pouvait bien autant l'effrayer.

Quant à Itachi, il hésitait entre plusieurs réactions. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait faire demi-tour et laisser Sakura avec le « monstre »; ou bien alors s'il devait exploser de rire. Mais finalement, il opta pour la troisième solution en allant prendre délicatement dans ses mains le petit animal sous le regard indigné de la fleur de cerisier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? - l'engueula t-elle à moitié.

-Et bien, je m'apprête à la remettre dehors.

-Quoi? C'est la tuer qu'il faut faire!

-Mais ça va pas bien! Regarde-la. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle te fasse? - plaida l'Uchiha en tendant vers elle ses mains contenant le rongeur, provoquant par conséquent un nouveau hurlement de le jeune fille.

-ARRÊTE ÇA! ÉLOIGNE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE CHOSE DE MOI!

À peine Sakura avait-elle fini de vociférer, qu'un énorme bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, suivit d'une voix très familière:

-ITACHI! NE T'AVISE PAS DE... DE...

Il s'agissait plus précisément de Sasuke qui était entré par la fenêtre sans même l'ouvrir suivit de près par Naruto, qui semblait lui aussi être sur le point de crier quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, avant de faire une tronche aussi hébétée que celle de Sasuke. Comme si la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux n'était pas du tout ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Et pour finir, le visage cramoisi de honte et d'embarras d'Hinata apparu à son tour et timidement de derrière Naruto. Tandis que du côté de Sakura et Itachi, ces deux derniers se regardaient d'un air de se demander lequel des deux allait pincer l'autre le premier, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

… _à suivre_


End file.
